


Poured In

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fantasizing, Humor, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s having inappropriate thoughts. <br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poured In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Gryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/gifts).



Pepper could feel Tony's eyes on her as she walked around the table. "What?" 

"What, what?" 

"You're staring." She made it a point to meet his eyes. 

He popped his eyebrows up, his face projecting an innocence marred only by that faint twist of his mouth. Tony Stark knew how to do 'naughty', but not 'nice'. "I am," he agreed, "but only in the best way."

"The best way being undressing me with your eyes?" Pepper leaned against the edge of the table, and folded her arms. 

Tilting his head one way, then the other, Tony said, "Actually, dressing you with my eyes." When she gave him her patently flat look, he went on. "Dressing you, not undressing you, but if you have absolutely any desire to strip for me right now, I certainly wouldn't say no, and would probably offer up my undying, ah." He still hadn't decided exactly what their relationship was just yet, so saying the 'L' word was out. 

"Dressing me." Pepper's flat reminder brought Tony back to the point.

"Yes. I was wondering." He cleared his throat. "What you might look like, dressed in one of Natasha's body suits." 

Pepper blinked. Natasha generally wore either very nice dresses, or very comfortable clothing. She couldn't think of body - oh. Oh. "What, substitute one redhead for the other?"

"No, no, no." And Tony stopped, and Pepper could tell he was actually considering - "No," he reminded himself with a fierce shake of his head. "I was thinking of you," both hands gestured to her, "and a body suit. No inappropriate thoughts on Natasha Romanov. Absolutely none," he insisted. 

"Uh, huh." Pepper sighed, turning away from Tony. "Well. If you're not having inappropriate thoughts about Natasha, I guess I'll have to find myself a catsuit, and find out if you can have inappropriate thoughts about me." 

It only took a split second before he was plastered against her. "Only you, Pepper," he breathed in her ear. "Can I help you pick it out? Put you in it? Please?" 

Yup. Still got it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Iron Man (movie!Verse), Tony/Pepper, He wonders what she would look like in a body-hugging catsuit like Black Widow wears._


End file.
